Captain Whisker
Captain Whisker is a robot pirate, the leader of a pirate crew under the employ of Dr. Eggman Nega and native to the Sol Zone. He is often accompanied by his henchmen, Mini & Mum. History Past Captain Whisker was created at some point by Dr. Eggman Nega. He was subsequently put in charge of his own robot pirate crew, miniature army and navy forces, and was assigned by Eggman Nega and Dr. Eggman to find the Jeweled Scepter. Scouring the Sol Zone for the scepter, Whisker and his crew would cause havoc on the seas and spread their forces everywhere. At some point, they set up their hideout on Pirate Island, remodeling the local ruins to suit their needs. Eventually, Whisker got the Jeweled Scepter, but somehow lost it. Sonic Rush Adventure Whisker and his crew resumed their search for the Jeweled Scepter. On the way, Whisker learned that Sonic the Hedgehog was putting a wrench in his plans by messing with his forces. Eventually, Whisker and his crew found the Jeweled Scepter in Coral Cave, but as he had Mini & Mum seize the scepter, Sonic, Marine and Tails appeared. As Whisker told Sonic how he had been a thorn in his side, Marine pulled Whisker's whiskers, sending him into a fury. He then barely avoided a surprise attack from Blaze the Cat. Amidst the heroes' confusing reunion, Whisker had the Ghost Kraken keep Sonic and Blaze occupied while he and his crew fled with the Jeweled Scepter. Later at Haunted Ship, Whisker and his crew were found by Sonic and his allies, though Whisker had trouble remembering them. As Blaze demanded the Jeweled Scepter back, Whisker had the Ghost Pirate attack them. When the robot lost though, Whisker fled with his crew. Whisker and his crew soon after came to Blizzard Peaks where they met the Vikings and fought them. In the end, Whisker won by freezing the Vikings solid with machines. When Sonic and his friends found the frozen Vikings, Whisker showed up and took responsibility for the Vikings' state, though Mini had to remind him of why he did it. Whisker then send the Ghost Whale on them, but when Sonic and Blaze destroyed it, he and his crew retreated. At another point after leaving Haunted Ship, Whisker and his crew went to Sky Babylon to destroy any clues to their hideout, only to meet Sonic and his friends there. As the heroes ended up ignoring him, Whisker was almost goaded into a fight but was reminded of his mission by he minions and tried to escape the heroes. Eventually. Whisker retreated with his crew. Eventually, Whisker and his crew withdrew to Pirates' Island. When Sonic and his friends tried to access the island through its doors, Whisker gloated on the other side about how they would never get to through the doors, but accidentally blabbered out how to unlock them. When Sonic, Blaze and Tails finally confronted Whisker on Pirates' Island, Whisker and his crew gave them a bellicose presentation, though Sonic and co. thought Whisker was a joke. As Whisker's right-hand man Johnny then showed up to explain what his enemies thought of him, Whisker teamed up with Johnny against Sonic and Blaze, but lost. As he was cornered by Sonic and co., Whisker was abandoned by Johnny. However, Whisker refused to return the Jeweled Scepter in fear of Eggman Nega's wrath. Thanks to Mini and Mum though, Whisker fled through a secret tunnel, only to meet Marine, who had come to stop him alone. Escaping to on his ship, Whisker caught Marine and threatened to torture her with tickling (to which she responded, "anything but that!"). When Sonic and Blaze then came to rescue Marine, Whisker demanded they swore loyalty to him if they wanted him to freed her. However, Whisker was tricked by Tails into believing that the Jeweled Scepter was somewhere else, allowing Sonic and Blaze to rescue Marine from the Ghost Titan. When the Ghost Titan was destroyed, the entire ship exploded and Whisker apparently sank to the bottom of the sea with his crew. Pirate Plunder Panic Still answering to Nega, Whisker and his crew were forced to contend with a new rival on the Sol Zone seas: Captain Metal in his Metal Marauder. Johnny managed to score a victory by stealing a Sol Emerald from Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite, who had recently stolen it from Metal himself. However, the theft brought Whisker under attack not only from Metal's forces but also the members of Team Rose. Both Whisker's vessel and the Marauder were subsequently attacked by Metal's Kraken, and the explosion that destroyed it also sent the Emerald flying back into Metal's clutches. The battle between vessels continued briefly, until Whisker realized that Metal intended to power up his Egg O' War using the Sol Emeralds. He thus beat a hasty retreat, and was joined by the Metal Marauder's crew after blowing a hole through the ship that led to it's sinking. Personality Captain Whisker is a downright evil, but bumbling pirate. He has a short temper, which can make him literally steam with anger and get the better of him, and he is known to hold life-long grudges. He has no qualms about harming or even torturing those that stand in his way and does so without any sense of remorse. He also possesses various stereotypical pirate mannerisms, particularly speech patterns. For all his evil ways, Whisker is very much a clown. Though a bit smarter than the rest of his crew, Whisker's behavior borders on being dimwitted, and people such as Blaze has a hard time taking him seriously. He is also quite absentminded, often forgetting various and important facts, is clueless on certain subjects, and can make threatening demands that he has no idea of what means. As such, he relies on his crew to remind him of what he has forgotten and tell him what he cannot figure out himself. Whisker is also very gullible, given that he completely fell for Tails simply claiming the Jeweled Scepter was elsewhere. He also tends to talk too much, usually giving away important information, like how to unlock the door in the undersea cavern leading to Pirates' Island while gloating. When standing before his foes, Whisker makes an imposing and superior standpoint from his side, mocking his foes while laughing right in their faces. Because of his incompetent ways, however, he appears less stern when not having his crew to back him up. He also has a sense of showmanship directed at bolstering his ego as the scourge of the seas, given that he and his crew had presentation ready when Sonic and his allies came to Pirates' Island. He also hates being ignored, especially when talking to someone. Whisker is very fond of his metallic whiskers, and is very focused on grooming them and having them the way he wants them to the point where he gets furious when they are just a quarter-inch off-center. He takes a special dislike of anyone who pulls his whiskers and mocking them sends him into a fury. See also * Captain Whisker * Captain Whisker Category:Sol Zone Inhabitants Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Villains